


Dearest

by Yviinfinite



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinda sad?, Love, Reader has no specific gender, Short, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had saved you. She gave you light. Hope. More than you would have ever asked for. You swore to never leave her side. She was your queen, you would do anything for her. Your Daenerys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest

You were there. Always. With your sharp mind and your soft eyes. She knew she could count on you, never would you disappoint her. Everything you did was perfect. Breathtaking even. The way you moved, the way you spoke. One could think you were of noble blood and not a former slave. 

She had saved you. She gave you light. Hope. More than you would have ever asked for. You swore to never leave her side. She was your queen, you would do anything for her. Your Daenerys. You knew her and she knew you. Every moment with her held a special place in your hearts. You loved her, you really did. The way her lips stretched when she smiled, the way her hair fell, how she held your hand when you were uneasy. Everything. 

You enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin under your palm as you held her cheek the first time. When you leaned in close to gently lay your lips upon yours, you were scared that you would go too far. That you would ruin it all. But you didn't. She kissed back with the intensity of the sun. Happy tears had escaped your eyes, which she gently dried with her thumb. 

Her love for you seemingly affected her dragons as well. They liked being around you, but you had no control whatsoever over them. Daenerys didn't either anymore. You had helped her lock up Viserion and Rhaegal. She had cried, head resting under your chin, sobbing violently. You cried silently along with her. It was that night you told her that you loved her. She loved you too, you felt it, but she couldn't say it back. Not yet. You understood. 

She traced your scars with the very tip of her finger. You shuddered, goosebumps rising on your skin. She asked you if you remembered how you got them. You told her you'd never forget. Every little scar had its story, and you wanted Daenerys to know them all. By the end of it, a fire burned in her eyes. She wanted every living soul on the planet to be free. She wanted to protect them all. And she wanted you by her side. You wanted that too.

She was yours. You were hers. And she would be your dearest Daenerys until the day you died.


End file.
